The present disclosure relates to mobile application installation, and more specifically, to context aware mobile application installation queuing.
Mobile devices users may travel to locations or experience situations in which a mobile device can be discovered by an advertising entity. For example, a mobile device user may enter a business that recommendations a download of a mobile application for use in connection with its business enterprise. Some business may share or advertise their mobile application with mobile device user in the general vicinity, and enable installation of that application the user's device. Additionally, there are ways for peer-to-peer broadcast of applications between mobile devices, including near field communication (NFC) or Bluetooth low energy (BLE) enabled communication.
With any of the above advertisement channels, the user may not notice the advertisement or application suggestion at the time that the device is in the vicinity of the advertiser. Hence, the knowledge or existence of the application may be missed by the user. Furthermore, the user may not have time or desire to install the mobile application when the advertisement occurs. For example, if the user is shopping in an electronics store and using their smart phone, the user may find it distracting to receive and manage an advertised application installation recommendation while completing a transaction with the cashier. Accordingly, a mobile device user can lose track of suggested or advertised applications. This may be undesirable for vendors wanting an advertising presence on local smart devices. Mobile device users may also miss valuable opportunities to interact with businesses that they use, and may miss value-added features provided by the recommended applications. It may be advantageous to provide context aware tracking and management of recommendations for mobile device applications encountered by mobile device users.